Say I Love You
by FuRaHeart
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] "Apa kau mencintaiku?" "Jangan tanyakan hal yang membuatku bingung." Sekali saja aku ingin mendengarnya. Seperti sekali aku pernah jatuh cinta, tapi kenapa tak berbalas? Bahkan sampai akhir dia menghilang pun aku masih mengharapkannya. Bisa bertemu lagi dengannya dan mendengar dia berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."


Judul: Say "I Love You"

Author: FuRaHeart

Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

No. Prompt: #50

Kategori Kontes: SasuSaku AU for Fiction

Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] "Apa kau mencintaiku?" | "Jangan tanyakan hal yang membuatku bingung." | Sekali saja aku ingin mendengarnya. Seperti sekali aku pernah jatuh cinta, tapi kenapa tak berbalas? Bahkan sampai akhir dia menghilang pun aku masih mengharapkannya. Bisa bertemu lagi dengannya dan mendengar dia berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

-oOo-

 **Once upon a time, I fell in love with a person who don't love me back.**

-oOo-

.

.

.

Seperti dongeng Putri dan Pangeran yang berakhir bahagia selamanya. Impian seorang gadis itu sederhana. Hanya berharap bisa bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya. Begitu pula dengan diriku yang selalu berharap, jika Tuhan membiarkanku jatuh cinta, jadikanlah itu untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Karena aku akan menyerahkan segenap perasaan dan ketulusanku hanya pada seseorang.

Aku tahu itu sampai aku bertemu dengannya. Aku pikir aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat. Berpikir kebahagiaan sejati telah aku dapatkan. Namun mungkin aku salah sangka. Nyatanya tak ada yang benar-benar indah dan abadi dalam cinta. Malah terkadang lebih banyak sakit dan air mata daripada tawa bahagia. Tapi meski sesak dan pedih terasa, entah kenapa aku tetap menikmatinya. Aku tak bisa menyerah dan terus bertahan pada alasan yang sederhana. Karena orang yang aku cintai adalah dia.

"Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_. Kalau kau jadi pacarku, aku jamin kita pasti bahagia. Karenanya aku mohon, terimalah cintaku ini." ucapku tulus dan sangat memohon pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapanku kini.

Suatu hari di musim semi kelas 2 SMA, aku beranikan diriku mengungkapkan perasaan pada orang yang kusuka. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki tampan, pintar, berkharisma dari kelas sebelah yang kukenal sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

"Hn." Dia tak berkata apapun hanya menatapku malas sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sepertinya dia bosan. Karena ini bisa jadi ungkapan perasaanku yang ke-50.

Ya, aku sudah pernah menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke sebelumnya. Dari dulu sejak pertama kali aku jatuh cinta padanya mungkin sudah sepuluh tahun. Setiap kali ada kesempatan berdua atau saat perasaanku meluap tak berdaya, aku selalu beranikan diri mengungkapkannya. Aku jatuh cinta sampai tergila-gila, begitu terobsesi padanya.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke, "Sudah kubilang berapa kali Sakura, jawabannya TIDAK!"

 _JLEB_

Dan penolakan darinya masih tetap selalu terasa menusuk dada. Aku kembali merengek, tak bisa menerimanya. Beragam alasan sudah pernah kudengar. Dari mulai karena kami masih kecil, belum pantas pacaran, buat apa pacaran, terlalu malas pacaran, sibuk belajar, ingin fokus lulus ujian, malu sama orangtua, sampai pada—"Aku tak punya perasaan apapun padamu. Jadi mengertilah." jawab Sasuke sambil melengos pergi begitu saja. Sedikit pun dia tak punya hati. Atau justru aku yang tak tahu diri?

"Aku mohon..." pintaku kembali mengejarnya. Aku cengkeram lengan baju seragam itu lekas menghentikan Sasuke. "Sekali saja beri aku kesempatan. Jadikan aku pacarmu. Aku akan lakukan apapun."

Onyx itu berpaling, menatap emeraldku yang berbinar. "Yakin kau mau lakukan apapun?" Sebelah alis di atas manik kelam itu terangkat seiring seringai tertoreh di wajah tampannya yang angkuh. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku sedang tak ingin menjalin hubungan serius. Memangnya kau mau pacaran dengan orang yang tak mencintaimu?"

Aku mengangguk-angguk mantap, "Mau. Mau. Mau. Kalau itu denganmu, aku mau." ucapku yakin, "Aku tahu alasanmu tak ingin pacaran karena ada impian besar yang ingin kau raih. Aku mengerti kok, dan aku janji aku tak akan menuntut apapun darimu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengizinkanku berada lebih dekat di sampingmu, itu saja cukup buatku."

"Benar tak masalah? Kau tak akan menyesal?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, aku tak akan menyesal." jawabku, "Aku sudah bertekad mengatakan dan melakukan semua ini juga agar kelak aku tak menyesal. Setidaknya meski kau tak bisa mencintaiku, aku ingin memperjuangkan perasaanku ini sampai akhir. Karenanya aku mohon, Sasuke…"

Hening sejenak. Sasuke masih tak berikan jawabannya, membuatku makin putus asa. Kurasa mungkin hubungan kami benar-benar mustahil terjadi. Aku lepaskan cengkeramanku padanya dan menunduk. Sungguh merasa hancur. Padahal tak apa-apa bahkan bila aku harus terluka. Tak masalah bagiku asalkan bisa bersamanya. Aku paksakan perasaanku padanya. Meskipun cuma status belaka, pacaran tanpa cinta, berada di sampingnya sudah cukup buatku bahagia.

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Aku angkat pandanganku dan menatapnya tak percaya. "Kalau kau bersikukuh ingin pacaran denganku, ayo kita coba."

"Apa?! Benarkah?! Kyaaaa..." pekikku riang.

"Tapi ada syaratnya..."

"Hah?!" Aku langsung membeku.

"Cium aku dulu, Sakura." tawar Sasuke.

"HEE?!" Aku kaget bukan main, terbelalak tak percaya. "Ci-ci-ci-cium?!" ucapku terbata. Perlahan hawa panas mulai terasa menyebar di kedua belah pipiku, sepertinya wajahku merona. "Ciuman apa maksudmu?! Dasar mesum!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap remeh padaku. "Kau tak berani, kan?" tebaknya.

 _Glek_

Aku bingung. Ini bukan masalah berani atau tidak, tapi menyangkut harga diriku sebagai seorang gadis. Meskipun aku pernah membayangkan melakukannya dengan Sasuke tapi kalau tiba-tiba begini mana bisa. Aku belum menyiapkan hatiku sampai ke sana. Lagipula bagaimana bisa wanita yang bergerak duluan melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menciumku?" cicitku sambil kerucutkan bibirku. Notabene kan lelaki yang harusnya bergerak cepat membawa pada suasana romantis semacam itu. Menciptakan _feel_ agar debarannya terasa dan kelak jadi kenangan indah berdua.

"Tch, jangan harap." ucap Sasuke sadis.

"Lalu kenapa kau suruh aku melakukannya?!" protesku tak mengerti.

"Itu perjanjiannya kalau kau mau jadi pacarku." jawab Sasuke, "Ya sudah kalau tak mau, lain kali saja. Itu pun kalau aku tak berubah pikiran." lanjutnya hendak melengos.

"Aaaaa… iya, iya, iya, baiklah." cegahku cepat kembali menghentikan kepergiannya. "Akan aku lakukan. Aku akan melakukannya. Di sini? Sekarang?"

"Hn." Hanya itu saja tanggapannya. Dia menunggu.

Aku menahan nafas gugup. Haruskah aku benar-benar melakukannya? Mengingat besarnya perasaanku pada Sasuke, perjuangan mendekatinya sampai pada tahapan ini mana bisa aku mundur sekarang hanya karena gengsi. Maka saat aku sudah merasa yakin, perlahan aku membingkai wajah Sasuke dan mendekatinya. Sedikit demi sedikit menghapus jarak antara kami. Seiring menutup mata aku sentuh bagian lembut bibir milik Sasuke dengan bibirku selama sekian detik…

 _Cup~_

―diluar dugaan meskipun rasanya mendebarkan sampai jantungku mau meledak, tetapi setelah melepaskannya aku justru merasa lega.

"Sudah." ucapku usai melakukannya dan lekas menundukkan pandangan. Aku merasa malu sekarang sampai tak kuasa menatap onyx di hadapanku. "Jadi sekarang kita pacaran, kan?" tanyaku kemudian, memastikan janjinya.

"Hn."

Jawaban Sasuke terdengar ambigu seperti biasa. Tapi kemudian pemuda itu menaruh sebelah tangannya di pucuk kepalaku dan mengusap-usap helaian rambut merah mudaku. Sedikit emeraldku meliriknya dan melihat ada senyum tipis tertoreh di wajah Sasuke. Jadi apa bisa ditarik kesimpulan kalau 'Hn' itu artinya 'iya'?

Iya, akhirnya sekarang Haruno Sakura resmi pacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke. HORE! Rasanya aku ingin bersorak gembira sekarang.

"Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya kalau kita pacaran." lanjut Sasuke.

Emerald membulat, lalu aku mengernyit heran. "Jadi kita _backstreet_?!" Padahal baru saja aku merasa bahagia, tapi entah kenapa debaran hatiku kini berubah kecewa. Firasatku tak enak.

"Rahasiakan dari yang lain." kata Sasuke, "Jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Akan sangat merepotkan kalau sampai teman-teman kita tahu, apalagi keluargaku. Tak masalah kan kalau kita pacarannya diam-diam, hn?"

Agak mengecewakan sebenarnya menanggapi permintaan itu. Bukan berarti aku ingin gembar-gembor tentang status hubunganku, tapi kalau dirahasiakan rasanya sama saja bohong. Seperti apa kelak nantinya kami akan menjalani hubungan ini? Belum apa-apa dipikir ini sudah menyedihkan. Aku bisa saja sekarang menolak, tapi…

"Baiklah," Aku menyanggupi syarat itu, "Aku tak akan bilang pada siapapun tentang hubungan kita."

"Jangan sampai buat aku tak nyaman, Sakura." Sudut bibir Sasuke tersungging. Dia tampak puas. Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi lelaki itu melangkah pergi, meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku tatap punggung lelaki dengan tatanan rambut aneh mencuat kebelakang itu, berpikir dirinya sungguh keterlaluan. Tapi aku sendiri pun memang sudah gila. Tepatnya aku sudah tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Sampai-sampai melakukan hal seperti ini. Mengemis cinta padanya. Menerima keadaan. Selalu pengertian.

Aku sadari aku mungkin telah mengambil keputusan yang salah. Kelak aku pasti akan menyesal. Tapi, jujur saja aku tak peduli. Haruno Sakura sudah berlaku bodoh. Terlalu terbuai dalam debaran perasaan yang membutakannya dari logika. Miris. Karena aku bagaikan tengah perlahan mengiris luka untuk membayar setiap kebahagiaan yang aku dapat dari Sasuke. Kenyataannya bahwa tak pernah ada cinta darinya untukku.

 _Tidak apa-apa. Pasti_ _a_ _ku dan dia akan bahagia_ ―dalam hati aku berharap.

…

...

...

Mau bagaimana lagi, perasaanku pada Sasuke sudah ada sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Itulah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku tahu ini konyol. Tahu apa anak kecil berusia enam tahun tentang cinta. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan kagum semata. Aku dulu hanya tertarik pada sosoknya yang keren. Tapi Sasuke sungguh berbeda. Entah kenapa meski ada lelaki lain yang berkeliaran di sekitarku aku sama sekali tak berminat. Di mataku hanya ada Sasuke seorang. Pesona yang dimilikinya seperti sudah menyihirku dan aku tahu kalau aku pasti akan semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Tak sekedar terpikat oleh penampilan luar sosok Uchiha satu itu, dibalik sikapnya yang terkesan dingin dia punya kebaikan dan perhatian yang tak biasa ditunjukkan oleh lelaki lain yang mendekatiku. Meskipun dia tak mengatakannya langsung, tapi dia tahu saat aku sedang kesulitan, saat sedang dalam masalah ataupun saat aku sakit. Terlebih sewaktu masih kecil hubungan kami cukup akrab. Tapi semua berubah saat aku mulai ungkapkan perasaanku terang-terangan mencintainya. Aku mungkin pernah tak sengaja mempermalukan dia di depan kelas. Dan kejadian itu menjadikan Sasuke ledekan teman-teman kami. Dia mulai risih dekat-dekat denganku dan menghindariku. Tapi itu tak menyurutkan tekadku untuk mengejarnya. Karena bersama dengan Sasuke aku merasa seperti hidupku jadi penuh dengan mimpi.

Memangnya siapa selama ini yang selalu aku kejar? Karena Sasuke, aku berusaha masuk sekolah favorit. Karena Sasuke, aku jadi rajin belajar. Karena Sasuke, aku berdandan dan tampil cantik. Karena Sasuke, aku ingin lakukan yang terbaik. Agar dia bisa menatapku. Agar dia bisa menerimaku. Hingga akhirnya kelak dia pun akan mencintaiku.

Memasuki masa-masa SMA hubungan kami makin terlihat tak mudah. Aku harus ekstra mendekatinya dengan selalu bergerak duluan. Mengingat Sasuke sosok orang tak sensitif dan cenderung cuek, dia mungkin tak akan pernah peduli padaku. Belum lagi di sekolah dia jadi cowok populer dengan banyak gadis yang suka dan mengincar dirinya. Terkadang aku sampai repot menyingkirkan para serangga pengganggu itu. Karena aku khawatir bisa-bisa aku kalah cepat. Aku takut Sasuke keburu diambil orang kalau aku sedikit saja berpaling. Makanya setiap ada kesempatan aku selalu menyampaikan perasaanku meski berulang kali dia menolakku. Dan hasilnya sekarang, aku bersyukur Sasuke tampak menghargai usahaku dan mengizinkanku lebih dekat dengannya sebagai seorang kekasih. Walau aku pun merasa ada yang salah dengan hubungan ini.

Karena _backstreet_ maka hanya kami berdua saja yang tahu. Aku harus tahan meski di luar dia tetap bersikap tak peduli padaku. Seperti saat salah seorang teman Sasuke ada yang menyukaiku. Sebut saja Uzumaki Naruto adalah sahabat baik Uchiha Sasuke. Aku menduga mungkin alasan Sasuke menyembunyikan hubungan kami karena merasa tak enak pada Naruto kalau sampai lelaki _blonde spike_ itu tahu. Pikirku mungkin Sasuke tak mau di cap pengkhianat, tukang nusuk dari belakang, tukang tikung atau apalah istilahnya itu oleh Naruto. Tapi aku tetap tak terima dan hanya tersenyum miris saat Naruto menggodaku di depan Sasuke dan dia tak berbuat apa-apa. Rasanya seperti tak dianggap. Apalagi Sasuke malah jadi ' _mak comblang_ ' dan iseng berusaha menjodohkanku dengan si Dobe.

"Kau akan lebih bahagia kalau bersama dengan orang yang menyukaimu." kata lelaki itu saat aku melancarkan protes padanya. Bagaimana bisa dia memberikan nomor ponselku pada Naruto dan aku jadi diserang banyak _sms_ dan telepon gombal si bocah _kyubi_ itu setiap hari.

"Aku kan pacarmu, kau tega melakukannya!" bentakku sambil menggebrak meja, bikin gelas jus tomat yang sedang dinikmatinya bergetar.

Onyx yang semula tertunduk pun beralih menatapku. Tajam. Dan seakan ada kemarahan yang tersimpan. Aku tak mengerti sebenarnya siapa yang harus kesal di sini. "Kau sudah muak padaku? Mau minta putus?"

Mendengarnya bicara begitu sontak membuatku lunglai. Bibirku gemetar, sementara aku berusaha agar tak terisak meski cairan bening di ujung emeraldku sudah tak terbendung dan menelesak turun. Batinku sakit setiap kali dia mengancam dengan kata-kata tak berperasaan itu. Karena pasti, aku akan menggeleng dan memilih mengalah padanya. Kulakukan karena aku masih tak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya aku ini kau anggap apa, Sasuke?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Yah… pacar." jawabnya dengan cuek menanggapi, kembali menyeruput minumannya.

"Benarkah? Kau sungguh anggap aku ini pacarmu?"

"Hn, memangnya kau tak merasa kita sudah pacaran?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Bukan begini yang kuinginkan." Aku menghela nafas kecewa, "Kalau aku pacarmu, jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini."

Sasuke malah menertawakanku. Bibirnya tersungging tampak meremehkan. "Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana? Kubilang dari awal aku tak bisa berikan apa yang kau inginkan, Sakura. Hanya status saja, apa yang kau harapkan dariku?"

Ya, dia benar. Sejak awal memang hubungan kami hanya berdasar pada cintaku yang sepihak. Aku tak berhak menuntut apapun padanya. Memang dari awal jangan harap ada perlakuan super duper manis, lembut dan istimewa dari Sasuke. Meskipun kami terkadang menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti pergi kencan atau makan bersama, tapi tak ada perkembangan berarti. Apa aku yang terlalu egois menuntutnya ini-itu?

"Setidaknya perlakukan aku dengan lebih berperasaan. Anggap aku ini benar-benar pacarmu." jawabku. "Aku tak minta banyak. Hanya perhatian. Hanya ingin kau gantian mengerti perasaanku. Meski kau masih belum bisa mencintaiku, setidaknya jangan perlakukan aku seperti kau membenciku. Aku tahu ini resikoku memaksa pacaran denganmu. Hanya saja aku pun selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik padamu. Sedikit saja Sasuke, sedikit demi sedikit beri aku kesempatan, hikhik."

Sasuke masih terdiam. Dia tak berkata apapun dan hanya menatapku. Aku sangsi bahkan mungkin dia tak mendengar apa yang kukatakan barusan. Melihatnya begitu membuatku makin sedih.

"Hn. Baiklah, akan aku coba." ucapnya tiba-tiba, membuatku jadi terperangah. Dia sodorkan selembar tisu padaku. "Hapus air matamu. Jangan menangis. Kau membuatku terlihat jahat di mata orang-orang." Bisiknya dan lekas dia berpaling, menutupi wajah dengan sebelah tangan.

Aku celingak-celinguk dan baru sadar kalau beberapa pengunjung cafe berbisik-bisik melihat ke arah kami. Saking emosinya barusan tak sengaja aku bersikap berlebihan dan tak kendalikan diri.

Sasuke meringis, tampak jadi tak nyaman. "Ish, ayo pergi dari sini." ajaknya lekas berdiri. Dia lalu tarik tanganku dan memaksaku ikut. "Kau yang bayar tagihannya ya."

"He'em," Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya. Lalu saat aku lihat tanganku digenggamnya untuk pertama kali, entah sengaja atau tidak dia melakukannya, tapi perlakuan itu membuat perasaanku lebih baik. Sementara aku seka air mata yang tersisa di wajahku dengan tisu pemberiannya, aku berharap kelak Sasuke sendiri yang akan menyeka tangisku.

...

...

...

Sikap Sasuke perlahan berubah. Meskipun itu hanya sedikit, tapi dia mulai memberikan perhatian kecil padaku. Mungkin hanya beberapa hal sepele, seperti sekedar membalas pesan-pesanku dan saling menanyakan kabar. Jujur, sebelumnya aku selalu diabaikan. Tapi kini sapaan pagi dan malam sudah jadi rutinitas kami sehari-hari. Ucapan ' _ohayou_ ' dan ' _oyasumi_ ' darinya seperti sudah menjadi candu bagiku. Rasanya tak lengkap kalau tak menerima balasan pesan darinya. Aku bisa galau seharian. Begitu pun dengan obrolan penting-tak penting kami. Walau terkadang dia lebih suka diam, tapi dia selalu mendengarkanku. Lelaki itu satu-satunya tempat untukku berkeluh-kesah atas berbagai masalah. Dia aku jadikan sebagai sandaran.

Meski kami masih merahasiakan hubungan ini, tapi di sekolah pun Sasuke bersikap jadi lebih baik. Sesekali aku memberikannya _snack_ makan siang dan sekaleng jus yang diam-diam kuletakkan di dalam kotak sepatunya. Lalu saat kami berpapasan di lorong, terkadang dia balas menatapku atau sekedar tersenyum tipis. Memang sulit bagi kami bisa pulang sekolah bersama-sama. Tapi bisa satu gerbong kereta dengannya saja sudah membuatku senang. Walau kami jarang pergi berkencan, tapi Sasuke tak pernah menolak bila kuajak main ke luar. Asal pergi ke tempat dimana tak ada orang-orang yang mengenal kami dan aku yang bayar semua tagihannya. Tak apalah dia masih bersikap cuek, yang penting aku bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

"Heh Sakura, apa kau sudah berhenti mengejar-ngejar Sasuke?" tanya Ino suatu hari. Dan tak hanya dia, beberapa gadis lain pun di kelas mulai mendekat penasaran. Memang bukan rahasia kalau aku tergila-gila pada si Uchiha itu sejak lama. Hanya saja yang aneh di mata mereka, sikapku belakangan ini pada Sasuke tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau sudah menyerah padanya? Bosan terus ditolak dia?" tanya teman-teman lain.

Ugh, aku hanya diam. Aku tak bisa bilang kalau aku sudah diterima, kan?

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah punya pacar?!" tebak mereka.

Aku terbelalak jadinya, "Ahahaha... begitulah." jawabku kikuk.

"Cie, beneran nih? Kau sudah jatuh cinta pada yang lain?" Mereka mulai heboh. "Siapa orangnya?! Ayo cepat beritahu kami! Apa orangnya lebih keren dari Sasuke?"

" _Etto_..." Terus digoda oleh mereka membuatku jadi tersipu malu. Rasanya aku ingin bilang terus terang bahwa Sasuke sudah jadi pacarku sekarang. "Itu sebenarnya... pacarku itu... hehe..." Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri, "Pacarku kan Sa—" Tiba-tiba senyumku pudar. Aku membeku ketika kulihat Sasuke berjalan melewati kerumunan kami di lorong dan mendelikku tajam. Membuatku jadi teringat pembicaraan kami tempo hari...

...

"Kenapa aku tak boleh bilang pada yang lain kalau kita pacaran?" dengusku kecewa. Masih saja pembicaraan ini terkadang kami bahas saat sedang bersama.

"Kenapa harus bilang-bilang pada yang lain kalau kita pacaran?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Normalnya kan begitu. Pasangan lain..."

"Jadi kau mau pamer?" sela lelaki itu, membuatku sesaat terdiam mendengarnya.

"Bukan begitu..." jawabku sambil menunduk lesu.

"Kalau begitu tak usah bilang-bilang juga tak masalah, kan?" desisnya tajam.

Aku menatapnya kecewa. Kukatupkan kembali bibirku yang nyaris bicara. Rasanya percuma memperdebatkan hal ini dengannya. Karena Sasuke tak peduli pada perasaanku. Bagaimanapun juga meskipun kami pacaran, tapi aku masih jadi gadis menyedihkan yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

...

"Jadi siapa, Sakura? Siapa pacarmu itu?" desak kembali teman-temanku.

"Sa—" Aku mengerjap, sadar dari lamunan. "Sapa aja deh, ra-ha-si-a." jawabku kemudian sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata dan bertingkah sok manis.

"Aargh dasar kau ini, main rahasia-rahasiaan segala." protes mereka sambil menyubit tubuhku gemas. "Awas kau yaaaa..."

Aku tertawa-tawa geli oleh perlakukan mereka. Sedikit menghibur hatiku yang barusan terasa sesak. Kupandangi sosok Sasuke yang berlalu dari belakang.

 _Sampai kapan kita begini, Sasuke-kun? Sampai kapan aku harus begini?_

...

...

...

Hampir setahun kami berpacaran, bahkan sekarang kami sudah naik kelas 3 SMA, tapi masih saja tak ada perubahan yang berarti. Meski begitu ini juga suatu prestasi. Aku sendiri tak menyangka bisa bertahan dengan keadaan ini. Normal seperti hubungan percintaan lainnya, ada manis-pahit, senang-sedih dan tawa-tangis. Aku bisa melewati semua itu dengan tegar. Asalkan bersama orang yang disukai rasanya segala luka tampak tak terasa. Perasaan pada Sasuke-lah yang menguatkanku. Aku selalu mencintainya. Meskipun ada satu kebahagiaan yang belum bisa kuraih dan paling kuharapkan dari Sasuke. Satu saja kata 'cinta' ingin kudengar terucap dari mulut lelaki itu. Membalas jutaan kata cinta yang selalu kuucapkan padanya. Jujur, ini kadang jadi hal yang paling menyakitkan. Sampai aku jengah, kesal padanya dan merasa ragu. Haruskah aku teruskan hubungan cinta sepihak ini?

Langkahku terhenti dan lekas menarik diri bersembunyi di balik tembok sisi gedung olahraga. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Ingin rasanya kucengkeram kalau saja kedua tanganku tak sedang menenteng kantong-kantong sampah untukku buang ke TPS di belakang sana. Barusan aku melihat Sasuke. Dia sedang bicara berdua dengan seorang gadis. Mungkinkah mereka melakukan sesuatu di belakangku atau itu hanya kebetulan semata? Batinku bertanya-tanya.

"Aku suka padamu, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Emerald melohok. Dalam dada terasa bergemuruh. Ada yang panas. Aku kepalkan tanganku erat. Aku sudah ingin bergerak dari sini dan muncul ke hadapan mereka. Mungkin akan kuteriaki wanita itu. Mengusirnya jauh-jauh dari pacarku. Seenaknya nembak. Tak tahu apa kalau Uchiha Sasuke itu sekarang sudah punya pacar?! Dia itu pacarku!, _inner_ dalam diriku mengamuk.

 _Tidak! Jangan lakukan hal ceroboh, Sakura_. Aku berusaha menenangkan diri. Sasuke pasti tak suka kalau aku melakukannya. Aku sedikit mengintip, hanya untuk memastikan. Aku tahu ini tak sopan bila menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

Aku kenali gadis cantik berkacamata dengan surai merah menyala itu. Uzumaki Karin. Sepupunya Naruto, ya? Aku pernah dengar memang gadis itu sudah lama mengincar Sasuke. Dulu bahkan gosipnya kalau Naruto bisa pacaran denganku, Sasuke boleh pacaran dengan Karin. Hiih, yang benar saja! Mana bisa aku terima!

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu." lanjut Karin, "Kau bukannya tak tahu, kan?"

"Hn."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Aku tahu dengan pasti kalau cowok yang satu ini memang kurang peka.

"Err, iya maksudku apa kau terima perasaanku? Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

 _Deg_ — aku jadi ikut berdebar-debar menanti jawaban Sasuke.

"Pacaran?"

Sasuke tak akan bilang iya, kan?! Jeritku dalam hati. JANGAN!

"Kenapa anak gadis selalu mengharapkan hal itu sih?" tanya Sasuke pada Karin.

EH?!, batinku mencelos mendengar ucapannya.

"Memangnya kalau pacaran mau apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ehm, ya, tentu saja... kita akan bersenang-senang." jawab Karin.

"Memangnya hidupmu sekarang tak menyenangkan?" tanya Sasuke lagi, "Kalau bersenang-senang tidak denganku juga bisa, kan?"

"Ha ha ha..." Karin tertawa hambar, sepertinya dia jadi bingung sendiri. Ucapan Sasuke memang ada benarnya. "Err, iya sih."

"Tuh kan, lalu kenapa kau pikir aku bisa membuatmu senang?"

"Ehm..." gadis itu menunduk, "Karena aku menyukaimu, jadi pasti aku akan senang kalau bisa bersamamu."

"Lalu kalau aku tak suka padamu untuk apa pacaran? Apa itu akan tetap menyenangkan?"

"Tapi itu... bisa saja kita coba dulu, kan?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Aku tak punya waktu untuk sekedar coba-coba."

Dan jawaban itu terdengar turut merasuk ke dalam hatiku.

"Jadi kau menolakku?!"

"Hn."

"JAHAT!" teriak Karin sambil berlari mendepak Sasuke.

Aku lekas makin rapatkan diriku ke tembok. Untungnya gadis itu tak menoleh dan mungkin tak menyadari keberadaanku saat dia berlalu pergi melewatiku. Dia menangis dan pasti sakit hati. Aku bisa mengerti. Aku tahu rasanya. Sekilas aku seperti melihat diriku yang lalu. Beberapa kali aku pernah mengalaminya karena Sasuke. Dan usai mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi rasanya seperti dia pun berkata padaku.

Memang aku mengharapkan dia menolak Karin. Mungkin dengan menjadikanku sebagai alasan. Harusnya Sasuke bilang sekarang dia sudah punya pacar. Bilang kalau dia suka gadis lain. Bilang kalau yang disukainya aku. Tapi, apa yang dikatakannya...

" _Aku tak punya waktu untuk sekedar coba-coba."_

Batinku terasa miris. Apa aku masih tak berarti? Sekedar coba-coba? Bila memang tak ada waktu, kenapa dia masih bisa habiskan untuk berpacaran denganku?

"Sakura?"

Aku terkejut mendapati Sasuke menemukanku. Aku ingin balas tersenyum padanya seperti biasa tapi mendadak otot-otot wajahku terasa kaku. "A-aku mau buang sampah." ucapku lekas menghindar, buru-buru pergi darinya.

Tapi Sasuke tiba-tiba menahan lenganku saat aku melewatinya. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

Bibirku bergetar dan saat aku mengerjap kenapa cairan bening sialan itu seenaknya turun tanpa sanggup kutahan?! Sebentar saja padahal, jangan tunjukkan wajah menyedihkan ini di hadapannya.

"Kau lihat..."

"Aku ingin tahu, Sasuke!" selaku cepat sebelum dia bicara, "Aku ingin tahu kenapa waktu itu kau tiba-tiba mau pacaran denganku?" tanyaku. Akhirnya aku berani mengungkapkan gelisahan yang sebenarnya sudah lama kupendam. "Kenapa? Apa alasanmu?" Aku tersenyum pahit, "Apa untukku masih bisa sekedar coba-coba?"

"Hn?" Sasuke melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. Sejenak dia terdiam dan memalingkan pandangannya dariku. "Tak ada alasan." jawabnya datar. Membuatku kian miris.

Aku mengangguk-angguk mencoba mengerti. Dia memang begini. Bodoh sekali aku masih bertanya barusan. Memangnya aku mengharapkan dia bilang apa?

"Baiklah kalau begitu, he he..." ucapku sambil terkekeh dengan suara yang aneh dan lantas melengos pergi.

Tapi Sasuke kembali menghentikanku. Saking terkejutnya aku bahkan sampai tak sengaja menjatuhkan kantong-kantong sampah yang kutenteng. Hendak aku pungut tapi tubuhku lekas didorongnya hingga merapat ke tembok. Emerald melohok saat jarak kami sekarang terpaut dekat. Kapan terakhir kali kami pernah sedekat ini, sampai aku berdebar jadinya? Itu mungkin lama sejak aku mencoba mengecupnya sebagai syarat kami mulai pacaran. Setelah itu tak pernah lagi. Lalu apa yang hendak Sasuke lakukan padaku sekarang? Aku tatap dalam onyx itu mencari jawaban.

"Tak ada alasan." bisik Sasuke pelan, "Aku tak punya alasan untuk menolak atau menerimamu waktu itu. Aku hanya berpikir sepertinya tak masalah kalau itu denganmu. Lagipula kau bilang kau bisa menerima keadaanku, kan?"

Aku tak tahu harus menanggapinya bagaimana. Jujur, aku tak mengerti. "Apa sebenarnya kau suka padaku?" tanyaku kembali berterus terang. Sekali saja aku ingin mendengarnya. Aku sudah lama berharap. Bahkan bila akhirnya dia berikan jawaban yang tak kuinginkan, aku tak peduli. "Katakan apa kau menyukaiku?"

Aku menunggunya bicara, tapi Sasuke malah melepaskanku. "Jangan tanyakan hal yang membuatku bingung." gumamnya sambil lalu. Tungkai panjang itu pun kembali melangkah pergi.

Aku hanya menatapnya. "Apa-apaan dia? Padahal kan tinggal bilang ya atau tidak. Kenapa justru aku yang membuatnya bingung?" Tapi dari semua itu yang jadi pikiranku sekarang, kenapa sekilas tadi tatapan Sasuke seperti terlihat menderita?

...

...

...

Belakangan ini aku jadi tak konsentrasi. Entah apa yang mengisi pikiranku, mungkin tentang Sasuke. Walau biasanya aku memikirkan dia, tapi porsinya tak sebanyak ini menyita kapasitas otakku. Kami semakin menjauh. Hubungan kami seperti sedang di ujung tanduk. Entah kenapa Sasuke seperti sedang menghindariku. Dia sering menghilang saat aku mencarinya dan jarang membalas pesan-pesanku. Terkadang aku merasa takut, bagaimana bila suatu hari nanti dia tiba-tiba pergi dariku?

Di sela jam pelajaran hari itu aku datang ke ruang guru untuk menyerahkan buku-buku tugas kelas kami. Ada guru yang berhalangan hadir dan memberikan banyak latihan soal. Tapi karena satu kelas mengerjakannya secara berkelompok, jadinya cepat selesai. Dan meskipun jam istirahat masih sekitar 20 menit lagi, tapi kelas sudah bebas. Karena bosan, aku pun menawarkan diri menggantikan ketua kelas untuk menyerahkan buku itu. Hitung-hitung pergi jalan-jalan dan siapa tahu kalau sempat aku bisa menghadang Sasuke di depan kelasnya pas bel istirahat berbunyi. Supaya dia tak lagi melarikan diri menghindariku.

Ketika masuk ke ruang guru, perhatianku teralih. Aku melihat sosok wanita yang kukenal baru saja keluar dari kantor Kepala Sekolah. Tubuh cantik tinggi semampai dengan helaian raven panjang berkilau terurai. Senyumku mengembang, rasanya sudah lama sekali tak bertemu dengannya. Lekas saja aku selesaikan tugasku dan bergegas pergi mengejar orang itu. Setidaknya aku ingin menyapanya.

"Bibi Mikoto!" panggilku.

Dan wanita cantik itu pun menoleh. Dia menghentikan langkahnya lalu balas tersenyum padaku, "Sakura?"

Syukurlah dia masih mengenaliku. "Apa kabar?" tanyaku saat menghampirinya dan membungkuk sopan, memberi salam.

"Baik. Kabarmu sendiri bagaimana? Sudah lama ya kita tak bertemu..."

"He'em." Aku mengangguk-angguk. Orang ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah calon ibu mertuaku, hehe. Plak. Tentu saja kalau aku jadi menikah dengan Sasuke di masa depan.

Uchiha Mikoto, dia ibunya Uchiha Sasuke. Dulu sewaktu masih kecil, saat sekolah masih selalu di antar-jemput oleh orangtua, sambil menunggu jemputan ibuku yang suka terlambat, aku biasa ikut bibi Mikoto dan main dulu dengan Sasuke. Makanya kami sempat akrab. Tapi setelah tak lagi di jemput oleh orangtua, kami jadi jarang bertemu.

"Wah, kau tumbuh jadi gadis cantik ya sekarang." ucapnya memujiku, bikin aku tersipu.

"Haha, bibi sendiri malah tak berubah. Masih tetap keliatan muda dan cantik seperti biasa." balasku.

"Ah, kau ini bisa saja..." Bibi Mikoto tertawa kecil.

"Oh iya, ada perlu apa bibi datang ke sekolah? Menemui Sasuke- _kun_?" tanyaku, "Tapi tadi kulihat bibi juga dari kantor Kepala Sekolah..."

"Iya, ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus. Syukurlah surat-surat kepindahannya juga sudah selesai."

"Eh?!" Aku bergeming sesaat mendengar satu kalimat terakhir yang dikatakannya. "Surat kepindahan?" ucapku dengan suara tercekat. Rasa takut lekas menyebar menyelubungiku. Terlintas satu firasat. Aku tak ingin tebakanku sekarang menjadi kenyataan. Apa mungkin...

"Awal bulan depan Sasuke akan pindah sekolah."

Tidak!

...

Berlari sekuat tenaga. Menggapai-gapaikan tangan meraihnya. Apa meski aku sudah berusaha, aku tetap tak akan bisa mendapatkannya? Sosok yang seperti bayangan fatamorgana, nyatanya menghilang saat kupikir aku telah menyentuhnya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, banyak siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Bergegas memanfaatkan waktu, sejenak melepas kepenatan usai mendapatkan pelajaran. Sosok itu baru saja menampakkan diri. Dengan gayanya yang santai Sasuke berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Tepat sebelum gerombolan teman-temannya menghampiri, secepat kilat aku membawanya pergi.

"Hei!" Sasuke terkejut saat aku tiba-tiba muncul, mendorongnya terus menarik tangannya hingga kubawa dia masuk ke ruang peralatan yang untungnya tak dikunci. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

 _Kalau di sini tak akan ada orang yang lihat_ , pikirku saat menutup pintunya. Aku berbalik dan melihat lelaki tampan itu masih menatapku heran. Bibirku gemetar. Begitu pula tubuhku. Dadaku sesak. Aku rasa aku sudah sampai pada batasku. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan diri. Aku...

 _Grep_ —lekas menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

"Hoi!"

Aku tumpahkan segalanya. Terisak di dadanya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?"

"Se-sebentar saja... hikhik... a-aku aku ingin bersamamu sekarang. Sebentar saja..." ucapku dengan suara bergetar. Dalam hati sungguh aku ingin menjerit sekarang. Teringat pembicaraan tadi dengan bibi Mikoto...

" _Awal bulan depan Sasuke akan pindah sekolah."_

Jangan pergi! Ingin aku teriakan itu. Seandainya saja aku bisa hentikan. Aku sungguh berharap bisa terus memeluknya seperti ini. Menahannya agar tak menjauh dariku.

" _Sejak tahun lalu Fugaku dipercaya oleh perusahaan untuk mengelola kantor cabang baru di luar negeri. Tadinya kami semua mau pindah sekalian. Tapi hanya aku yang ikut bersamanya. Karena Itachi masih menyelesaikan kuliah semester terakhirnya. Syukurlah dia cepat lulus dan sebenarnya sejak awal kenaikan kelas juga, Sasuke sudah mau pindah. Tapi entah kenapa, dia minta waktu lagi sebentar. Kami tak mungkin terus meninggalkan mereka di sini, kan? Maka saat kutanya lagi apa kali ini Sasuke akan ikut, dia bilang iya. Walaupun waktunya tanggung sih, padahal satu semester lagi dia lulus SMA. Tapi kami pun sudah tak bisa lagi menunggu. Jadi sampai akhir bulan ini saja Sasuke sekolah di sini."_

Akhir bulan ini berarti tinggal dua minggu lagi. Kabar yang kudengar seperti sebuah badai di siang bolong. Mendadak. Tak terduga. Membuatku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Batinku antara terkejut, sedih dan merasa kesal. Yang membuatku kesal, kenapa Sasuke diam saja? Kenapa dia tak cerita apapun sebelumnya? Apa aku sungguh tak dianggap olehnya? Apa dia memang sengaja akan pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku?

Aku makin eratkan dekapanku. Tangisku tak bisa berhenti. Aku memang tak ingin berhenti. Rasa sesak dalam dadaku terlalu besar. Bahkan sampai tak bisa kuhentikan. Terus meluap.

"Hikhik... Sa-su-ke..."

Tak berkata apa-apa. Sasuke hanya diam saja. Entah dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi padaku atau tidak, alasanku menangis seperti ini di dadanya. Yang dilakukannya kemudian hanya balas memelukku. Perlahan erat. Sambil dia sandarkan kepalanya di bahu kecilku, aku merasa seperti dia pun ikut menghela nafas berat. Begitu rapuh. Kami berdua seakan tengah nyaris hancur.

...

Entah berapa lama aku menangis sampai perasaanku sedikit lega. Walau tetap saja kegelisahan dalam diriku belum sirna. Masih tak banyak bicara, saat aku hendak menyeka kedua mataku yang basah, Sasuke lebih cepat melakukannya untukku.

"Dasar cengeng..." gumamnya sambil tersenyum samar.

Aku sesaat merengut, tapi diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya membuat aku pun ikut tersenyum.

"Sudah menangisnya?" tanya Sasuke membingkai sebelah pipiku dan lekas kujawab dengan satu anggukan mantap.

"Terima kasih..." ucapku pelan.

"Hn."

Saat kami berdua tengah terdiam tiba-tiba saja perutku berbunyi. Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya dan aku merasa malu sekarang. _Kenapa di saat seperti ini, padahal aku tak sedang benar-benar lapar,_ dengusku dalam hati.

"Kau harus makan, Sakura." kata Sasuke.

"Tapi aku..." Emerald menatap onyx lekat-lekat. Aku ingin bilang kalau aku masih ingin bersamanya.

Sejenak Sasuke menghela, "Kau bawa bekal?"

Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Sana ambil. Aku tunggu di sini. Kita makan bersama ya?"

Senyumku lekas mengembang. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya. "He'em."

Langsung saja aku bergegas keluar dari ruang peralatan dan berlari kencang menuju kelas. Dalam hati sungguh merasa gembira sampai sejenak aku lupa kalau aku sempat menangis sebelumnya. Kuhiraukan pandangan orang lain yang menatap heran melihat tingkahku. Aku terburu-buru kembali ke ruangan itu dan syukurlah Sasuke tak berbohong padaku. Dia masih menungguku datang dan kami berdua kemudian duduk bersender di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Aku buka kotak bekalku. Isinya tak banyak. Tapi berbagi bekal bersama orang yang disuka, sepotong telur dadar gulung yang dibagi dua pun terasa cukup mengenyangkan. Terlebih Sasuke tampak menyukainya. Sambil bercanda aku mencoba menyuapinya. Meski awalnya menolak dan terlihat terpaksa tapi Sasuke mau membuka mulutnya. Aku tertawa. Dia berdecih memalingkan wajahnya. Sementara dari luar sana samar terdengar suara gaduh suasana jam istirahat sekolah, meski di dalam sini kami tak banyak mengobrol, tapi tak pernah kurasakan jam istirahat makan siang sesenang ini sebelumnya.

"Sasuke!" panggilku saat kami hendak berpisah di belokan lorong usai bel masuk berbunyi. "Apa boleh besok kita makan bersama-sama lagi?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Hn." Tanpa berbalik lelaki itu hanya sedikit menoleh padaku. "Nanti lagi masakan aku tomat yang banyak." ucapnya kemudian lekas melangkah pergi.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap punggung lelaki itu. _Boleh kan aku meminta lebih di waktu kebersamaan kita yang tinggal sedikit?_ , tanyaku dalam hati. _Aku ingin mengukir banyak kenangan indah bersamamu sampai akhir._

...

...

...

Beberapa hari ini kami menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih sering dari sebelumnya. Bahkan di tempat sempit dengan penerangan redup dan sedikit berdebu pun tak apa-apa. Ruang peralatan itu seperti sudah jadi tempat rahasia kami berdua. Kalau dulu tahu begini, mungkin meski diam-diam pacaran kami bisa lebih sering berduaan di sekolah. Walau yang kami lakukan juga tak lebih dari sekedar mengobrol dan menghabiskan bekal makan siang bersama.

Bel tanda masuk jam pelajaran jadi makin terdengar menyebalkan. Empat puluh lima menit yang dihabiskan terasa begitu singkat. Dan sampai hari ini pun Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan soal kepindahannya. Aku pun tak pernah membahasnya. Padahal aku menunggu dia bicara sambil bersikap tak tahu apa-apa. Apa sampai akhir dia akan diam saja dan pergi tanpa memberitahuku? Atau tanpa kuketahui rencana itu sebenarnya batal? Jadi Sasuke tak perlu bilang apa-apa. Aku masih mengharapkan ada keajaiban seperti itu. Tapi mengingat bibi Mikoto bahkan sudah mengurus semuanya, rasanya mustahil. Sasuke mungkin benar akan pergi lusa besok. Ya, tinggal dua hari lagi. Kalau benar itu terjadi.

Sesaat sebelum aku membuka pintu hendak keluar, tiba-tiba Sasuke menahanku. Aku kembali berbalik dan menengadah menatap sosoknya yang jauh lebih tinggi itu berdiri di belakangku.

"Ada ap—" Aku tak sempat selesaikan ucapanku, terhenti ketika tiba-tiba dia mengecup sudut bibirku. Meletupkan sesuatu dalam dada. Aku mengerjap sekali dan kembali menatap onyx kelamnya yang teduh. Wajahnya begitu dekat, hingga aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas ekpresinya sekarang seperti apa. Sasuke letakkan kedua tangannya diatas bahuku. Aku menahan nafasku saat hidung kami bersinggungan. Menutup mata saat bibir kami kembali bertemu.

Dalam dan menyesakkan. Di setiap kecupan yang dia berikan, aku berdebar-debar. Senang tapi juga menyakitkan. Saat cengkeraman tangannya terasa kuat, aku balas mendekapnya tak kalah erat. Sampai-sampai rasanya tak ingin aku lepaskan.

Kami berhenti setelah pasokan udara benar-benar habis. Aku sedikit terengah dan bibirku terasa kaku seperti masih digulumnya. Melihat Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya dariku makin membuatku tersipu malu.

"Sampai jumpa besok." pamitnya sebelum pergi.

Aku mengangguk dan bersandar sejenak di balik sebelah pintu ruangan yang tertutup. Menahan diriku yang nyaris terisak. "Besok masih bisa bertemu. Tapi setelahnya..." gumamku pedih. Kurasakan cairan bening lekas terkumpul di atas iris.

...

...

...

"Kita bolos yuk!"

Aku melohok dengan tampang bodoh tatkala mendengar ajakan itu terucap dari mulut Sasuke. Aku datang ke tempat rahasia kami di jam istirahat seperti biasa, tapi kemudian dia menyuruhku untuk membawa tas sekolahku dan kami akan kabur bersama-sama. Tadinya aku kira dia hanya bercanda, tapi Sasuke bahkan sudah membawa tasnya. Maka tak jadi membuka bekal, aku lekas kembali ke kelas, mengambil tasku dan kami diam-diam melarikan diri bersama lewat jalan rahasia di gerbang belakang sekolah yang rusak.

Aku tak menyangka aku melakukan hal nekat seperti ini. Pengalaman menjadi murid berandalan. Dan lebih tak menyangka lagi Sasuke yang mengajakku. Dia seperti sudah terbiasa. Apa jangan-jangan dia sering melakukannya? Hahaha, rasanya mustahil.

Aku hanya mengikuti kemana Sasuke membawaku pergi. Selama dia terlihat menikmatinya, maka aku pun akan ikut menemaninya. Ini seperti kami berdua sedang pergi berkencan. Tidak. Bahkan lebih menyenangkan dari sekedar kencan kami yang biasa. Hari ini aku banyak tertawa dan Sasuke banyak tersenyum. Tak ada hari yang luar biasa seperti hari ini.

Seharian kami berjalan-jalan di kota. Pergi menonton film _box office_ di bioskop. Memasuki _game center_ , menghabiskan sejenak waktu bermain-main. Menyusuri jalanan. Melewati berbagai macam toko. Memilih-milih barang dan aksesoris yang akhirnya tak jadi dibeli. Beristirahat sejenak di bangku taman sambil menikmati pemandangan langit senja dan _crepes ice cream_ yang disukai anak muda.

" _Say, Cheese_!" ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar dan pasang pose manis dengan mengangkat dua jariku di dekat pipi. Bersanding dengan kepala pantat ayam Sasuke yang masih pada _poker face_ -nya. Meski begitu dia tetap terlihat tampan. Walau tadi bersikeras tak mau diajak _selfie_ tapi syukurlah onyx itu menatap fokus lensa kamera ponselku.

"Sekali lagi ya?" pintaku padanya. Tapi Sasuke menolak. Kedua alisnya berkerut dan menatapku sebal sementara dia kembali gigit ujung ekor ikan _taiyaki_ yang sedang disantapnya. "Kau mau fotonya? Aku kirim padamu lewat _email_ ya..." tawarku.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau. Simpan saja untukmu." tolaknya.

"Huh!"

Aku mendengus kecewa sambil kerucutkan bibirku. Sikapnya tetap dingin seperti biasa. Padahal ini kali pertama kami punya foto berdua. Aku bahkan hendak menjadikannya _wallpaper_ ponselku. Tapi belum sempat kulakukan tiba-tiba ada yang menghalangi pandanganku. Sebuah kantong kertas kecil berwarna putih Sasuke berikan padaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil mengambil kantong itu, "Untukku?"

"Hn."

Dengan penasaran aku buka isinya dan terkesan melihat ada sepasang sarung tangan kulit musim dingin berwarna merah muda. "Wah, bagus sekali. Ini yang ada di toko tadi, kan?" Aku ingat saat jalan-jalan tadi dan kami melihat-lihat barang, aku sudah mengincar sarung tangan ini. Tapi tak kusangka Sasuke membelikannya untukku. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau...?" Aku menatap Sasuke yang lekas kembali menghindar.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku lihat kau begitu menginginkannya tadi, sampai aku kira kau mungkin bisa saja nekat mencurinya. Jadi aku belikan."

"HAAH." Aku _sweat drop_ mendengarnya bilang begitu, "Kau ini. Memangnya kau pikir aku apa?!" gerutuku sambil memukul-mukulnya kesal. Sejenak membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil. " _Arigatou_ _na_..." ucapku kemudian.

"Hn." balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku pun mencoba memakai sarung tangan itu. Ukurannya pas dan terlihat cantik di tanganku yang terangkat ke atas latar langit berwarna jingga. "Hangatnyaaaa..." Aku membingkai wajahku dengan kedua tangan, "Musim dingin nanti ini pasti bisa membuatku tetap hangat, kan, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanyaku sambil menoleh dan dia tanggapi hanya dengan satu anggukan kecil. "Tapi..." Aku lepaskan sebelah sarung tangan itu kemudian menggenggam sebelah tangannya. "Akan lebih hangat kalau kau yang menggenggam tanganku."

Kami berdua tersenyum pahit. Tahu di musim dingin mendatang dia tak akan bisa menggenggam tanganku lagi seperti ini. Apa karena itu Sasuke memberiku hadiah ini? Lagi-lagi kesedihan itu meluap. Tapi sebisa mungkin masih kami sembunyikan. Aku palingkan pandanganku menengadah menatap langit senja di atas kami berdua. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sambil masih saling bergandengan tangan, apa mungkin yang kami pikirkan pun sama?

"Sakiiiit..." pekikku pelan. "Sasuke, kau genggam tanganku terlalu erat."

"Hn. Memang sengaja kubuat sakit." balas Sasuke.

Aku terkekeh, menyembunyikan isak yang hampir terdengar. Makin kuangkat tinggi kepalaku menantang langit. Karena aku tahu bila tertunduk sekarang, bisa jadi ada sesuatu yang tumpah.

 _Seandainya saja tangan kami terus saling menggengam seperti ini._

...

Hampir sampai di depan rumahku, aku lepaskan pegangan tanganku. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kau juga sudah repot-repot mengantarku pulang segala."

"Hn."

Hening sejenak. Suasana malam di jalanan komplek perumahan tempatku tinggal terasa sunyi di antara kami berdua yang mendadak jadi terdiam.

"Pulanglah." kataku, "Dari sini aku bisa sendiri."

"Aku akan pergi setelah melihatmu masuk."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Aku lambaikan tanganku seraya berbalik. "Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke- _kun_." Tapi baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba saja dia kembali memanggil.

"Sakura..."

Aku hentikan langkahku.

"Kita putus ya."

Sakit. Seketika seperti ada yang menghantam dadaku. Sesuatu dalam diriku terasa tertusuk. Setetes cairan bening jatuh tak tertahan. Kucengkeram erat jahitan samping rok seragamku.

"Aku ingin katakan ini sejak lama, tapi..."

"AKU TAHU!" teriakku cepat menyelanya. Aku gigiti bibirku yang gemetar, "Aku sudah tahu, Sasuke. Aku tahu. Jadi biarkan aku melakukannya sampai akhir. Biarkan aku sebentar lagi bersamamu." Aku lekas seka kedua belah mataku sebelum berbalik kembali menghadapnya, lantas tersenyum seperti biasa, semanis yang kubisa. "Besok berangkat jam berapa? Aku boleh mengantarmu sampai bandara, kan?"

Sasuke terperangah menatapku. Tapi tak lama dia menghela. "Paling pagi. Jam setengah tujuh."

"Wah, aku harus bangun subuh-subuh." ucapku tampak biasa, "Kau juga jangan tidur terlalu malam. Ayo cepat pulang! Jangan sampai besok terlambat. Apa kau sudah berkemas?"

"Hn." Alis di atas onyx itu terangkat saat sudut bibirnya tersungging. Lalu tak banyak bicara lagi dia pun berbalik. "Aku pergi ya." pamitnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan." balasku dan kemudian aku pun melangkah di jalanku sendiri.

...

...

...

Seorang pemuda tampan berkacamata hitam, dengan dandanan modis dan rambut panjang dikuncir, terlihat necis bak seorang artis. Menggiring koper besarnya sementara datang menghampiri pemuda tampan lain yang berusia lebih muda darinya, yang daritadi duduk menunggu dengan santai. Dia serahkan beberapa berkas, mungkin tiket pesawat, paspor dan lainnya sambil berbicara tampak menceramahi.

Aku masih bersembunyi, diam-diam memerhatikan mereka dari balik papan iklan sambil menggerutu kesal menunggu kesempatan. Aduh, aku tak mau kalau sampai bertemu kak Itachi. Kakak Sasuke yang rese dan suka menggangguku. Dia pasti akan mengajakku ngobrol kalau aku menghampiri mereka sekarang. Bukannya aku tak mau berpamitan dengannya juga, tapi waktuku pun hanya sebentar. Aku mendengus, menatap jam yang kurang dari lima belas menit lagi sebelum mereka _check in_.

Sepuluh menit terakhir Itachi tampak pergi duluan. Syukurlah, sepertinya dia mau mampir sebentar ke _duty-free shop_. Maka aku pun cepat melangkah menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hoi!" sapaku ketika mendekat.

Sasuke terperanjat, lekas menutup majalah yang sedang di bacanya dan berdiri.

"Maaf ya aku terlambat." kataku sambil terkekeh, "Ada sedikit masalah tadi, hehe."

Dan bukannya balas tersenyum menyambutku, tampang Sasuke masih tetap saja datar. "Kukira kau tak jadi datang." ucapnya.

Aku kembungkan sebelah pipiku, "Kau mengharapkanku tak datang?"

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menunduk.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Aku mantapkan hatiku. Maka sambil menghela nafas panjang, aku keluarkan sesuatu yang sudah aku persiapkan untuk ini. Wajah Sasuke terlihat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba kukalungkan sebuah syal rajutan tangan berwarna biru, warna yang khas dengan cirinya.

"Sebagai hadiah perpisahan..." kataku sambil merapihkan lipatan syalnya. "Maaf ya kalau tak sebanding dengan sarung tangan mahal darimu kemarin. Tapi aku berusaha menyelesaikannya kurang dari dua minggu. Kau sih tak bilang-bilang mau pergi secepat ini. Jadinya kan mendadak. Tadinya mau kuberikan sebagai kado di hari ulang tahunmu."

Sasuke tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku yang masih menyentuh syal di lehernya. Sesuatu mulai kembali berdesir. " _Arigatou_..." ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Sasuke, boleh aku tanya satu hal untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Hening sejenak.

"Apa kau suka padaku?" tanyaku dengan perasaan berdebar. Sekali saja. Sungguh aku ingin mendengar satu kata itu darinya. Sekali saja.

Sasuke sejenak menundukkan pandangan sebelum melepaskan tanganku. "Sudah kubilang kan," gumamnya. Onyx kembali terangkat, menatapku lekat-lekat. "Jangan tanyakan sesuatu yang membuatku bingung, Sakura."

 _Ah, jadi masih sama ya._ Batinku mencelos. " _Wakatta_..." ucapku. Terasa pedih meski sekarang aku tetap tunjukkan senyumku ke hadapannya. "Kalau begitu cium aku dulu, Sasuke." kataku, "Cium aku, baru kita putus."

Sasuke berdecih mendengar permintaanku. Sudut bibirnya terangkat tampak meremehkan. Onyx itu sekilas mengerling menghindari tatapanku. "Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Heh, Ayolah... Kau tak mau?" Aku mulai merajuk. Meskipun aku tahu permintaanku ini bodoh dan memalukan. Mana mungkin dia akan melakukannya di tempat umum seperti sekarang ini. Tapi antara berharap dan tak berharap aku memang menginginkannya. "Kau lupa awal hubungan kita juga dulu dimulai lewat sebuah kecup―"

Seketika kalimatku hilang, bibirku terbungkam oleh bibirnya. Ada letupan dalam dada selama beberapa saat kami berciuman. Meresapi hal romantis terakhir yang dia berikan padaku di perpisahan ini. Rasanya begitu menyesakkan. Berpikir aku akan sangat merindukan sentuhan manisnya.

 _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_. Aku mencintaimu. Selalu akan begitu. Selama bersamamu aku bahagia meskipun ada luka yang ikut terseret bahkan hingga ke akhir ini. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tetap menikmatinya. Hal yang kuinginkan untuk tetap bersamamu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Tapi perasaanku lega. Karena kita masih bisa tersenyum sampai sekarang. Terima kasih kau sudah begitu baik padaku. Buktinya kau tak lagi mengabaikanku. Memberiku kesempatan untuk bersamamu sedikit lebih lama. Aku senang sekali.

" _Jya_..." bisiknya saat pagutan itu terlepas.

"He'em…" Aku mengangguk pelan, " _Mata ne_!" balasku kemudian sambil lengkungkan garis bibirku berharap bisa tampilkan senyuman terbaik yang tampak cantik di hadapannya. Detik berikutnya segera saja kulenggangkan jenjang kakiku berbalik berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

 _Aku tak mau melihatnya. Aku tak mau memperlihatkannya._

Ya, sampai saat terakhir ternyata aku tak sekuat itu. Aku tak ingin melihatnya pergi. Rasanya akan semakin menyedihkan bila melihat punggung itu menjauh. Jadi biar aku saja yang menjauh. Terlebih tak bisa kubiarkan dirinya melihat tampangku kini. Wajah jelek menangisku.

Dirasa sudah cukup aku berlari dan tak mungkin dia melihatku lagi, saat kakiku seakan tak sanggup lagi berdiri, aku bersandar hingga aku merosot ke lantai. "Sial. Sial. Sial. Sialaaaaannnn..." desahku disela isak, seraya mengusap setiap cairan bening yang tak kuasa tertahan di pelupuk emerald. "Ini tak bisa berhenti... Hiks hiks hiks— _Sayonara_ , Sasuke- _kun_."

...

...

...

-oOo-

 **The End.**

-oOo-

...

...

...

Bersender sejenak di sisi jendela. Terpantul di kaca yang gelap adalah bayangan diriku yang tengah memegang secangkir kopi panas. Sementara kuhangatkan tanganku pada sisi cangkir, tampak pula uap putih mengepul menyertai harum wangi kopi yang khas. Kunikmati sedikit rasanya dan menggulirkan pandangan jauh menerawang ke luar jendela. Yang ada di sana adalah pemandangan malam kota. Terlihat indah dengan beragam warna cahaya berbeda. Terpancar dari lampu-lampu gedung tinggi perkantoran, kawasan ramai, perumahan, jalanan, maupun siluet lampu kendaraan bermotor yang tengah melaju kencang.

 _Cantik sekali_ , pikirku dan merasa suasana kelam langit musim dingin saat ini jadi terlihat gemerlap.

"Yo!"

Muncul sosok bayangan lelaki berambut perak terpantul di hadapan. Aku lekas berbalik dan tersenyum membalas sapaannya. " _Senpai_?"

Terlihat mata itu menyipit, mungkin dia pun tersenyum di balik _masker_ yang dikenakannya. Hatake Kakashi, orang itu seniorku. Penampilannya sedikit aneh karena hobi menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Entah karena terlalu menjaga kebersihan, punya alergi atau sekedar gaya. Padahal tampangnya lumayan tampan dengan satu tahi lalat kecil di sudut kiri dagunya. Dia juga orang yang baik. Dia adalah dokter tetap di Rumah Sakit tempatku bekerja sekarang. Sedangkan statusku sendiri masih anak magang. Tentu saja karena belum setahun aku lulus dari pendidikan kedokteranku.

"Kau lembur hari ini, Sakura?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sudah selesai." kataku sambil mengangkat gelas cangkirku yang isinya tinggal sedikit. "Setelah ini habis aku akan bersiap pulang."

Kakashi tampak sejenak berpikir, "Mau pulang sama-sama? Aku antar kau sampai rumah."

Aku mengangguk, sedikit menggulum senyumku yang hampir merekah. "Baiklah, kalau kau tak repot."

"Tentu saja tidak." ucapnya.

Dan lekas saja aku sesap sisa kopiku cepat-cepat.

...

Udara di luar terasa dingin meski kueratkan mantelku sementara menunggu Kakashi membawa mobilnya dari parkiran. Aku sekilas melihat langit yang tampak suram, teringat ramalan cuaca mengatakan bisa jadi hari ini kemungkinan akan turun salju. Lamunanku buyar saat bunyi klakson terdengar. Buru-buru aku hampiri sisi pintu sebelah kanan yang terbuka. Menghela sejenak setelah masuk mobil dan bersyukur di dalam sini jauh lebih terasa hangat. Saat melihat Kakashi yang duduk di sampingku, aku sempat terpikir mungkin salah satu alasan dia memakai _masker_ pun untuk membuatnya lebih hangat, eh? Hmm, bisa jadi.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami mengobrol. Sekedar basa-basi dan sedikit bercanda.

"Oh iya, sarung tanganmu kelihatannya sudah lama." kata Kakashi, kembali mengajakku bicara saat kami sempat terdiam.

Aku terkekeh, tak menduga dia akan memperhatikan hal sepele seperti ini. "Begitulah," jawabku. "Memang sudah lama." Warnanya sudah pudar. Sedikit lapisan kulitnya ada yang mengelupas. Jahitannya juga. Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah hampir enam tahun, kan.

"Pasti benda kesayangan." lanjutnya. "Hadiah dari mantan kekasih misalnya."

Dan tawaku pecah mendengar tebakan itu. "Ah, _senpai_ bisa saja."

"Tapi... kau tak punya pacar, kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku menggeleng kecil. "Sudah kuduga. Habisnya kau santai sekali. Bahkan rela mengambil banyak jadwal lembur, terkadang menggantikan jadwal anak magang lain, itu artinya kau tak punya kegiatan di luar."

"Hahaha, kau menganalisaku sampai sejauh itu." ucapku tak percaya. Dan dia hanya terkekeh. "Aku hanya ingin sibuk saja. Habisnya aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan bila sedang senggang. Lagipula bayarannya lumayan."

"Yah, kau sudah seperti pekerja dinas sosial."

"Hahaha..." Aku tertawa lepas, "Bisa jadi."

"Lalu memangnya kau tak ingin punya pacar?" tanya Kakashi kembali.

Aku pura-pura berpikir keras. "Ingin sih..."

"Kalau begitu, mau denganku?" tawarnya.

"HEE?!" Sungguh membuatku terkejut. "Kau bercanda?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku serius."

Kakashi menginjak rem. Mobilnya berhenti. Aku sejenak berpaling dan melihat ke luar jendela ternyata kami sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang gedung apartemenku. Aku kembali menoleh padanya dan tersenyum kaku.

"Aku serius." ucap Kakashi sekali lagi. "Aku sudah lama memerhatikanmu, Sakura. Kau cantik, baik, rajin, pintar, kau sungguh wanita yang menarik. Aku menyukaimu."

 _Deg_

Jujur, siapapun pasti akan berdebar-debar mendengar pernyataan seperti itu. Aku pun begitu. Apalagi itu terucap dari orang yang tak biasa. Sungguh aku sendiri tak menyangka senior Kakashi punya perasaan seperti itu padaku. Teman-teman kerjaku pasti menjerit histeris kalau sampai mereka tahu aku baru saja di tembak oleh seorang dokter kece.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Apanya?" Aku malah balik bertanya.

"Kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Aku mengerjap dan sejenak berpaling darinya. Menundukkan kepala melihat kedua tanganku yang menggenggam terbalut sarung tangan lusuh. "Kau pernah pacaran dengan orang yang tak suka padamu? Pacaran karena cinta yang sepihak?"

"Hmm..." Kakashi terlihat sedang berpikir. "Aku rasa tak masalah bila memang perasaanmu belum sampai sejauh itu padaku."

Aku tersenyum dan kembali menoleh padanya, "Tapi rasanya tak menyenangkan. Sungguh, itu hanya akan jadi menyakitkan."

Karena aku tahu dengan pasti perasaan itu. Bahkan setelah waktu berlalu lama sejak saat itu, aku masih menyimpan segalanya. Sosok orang itu. Dirinya dalam kenangan dan perasaanku, sedikit pun tak berubah. Tak bisa aku lupakan.

"Aku sangat senang mendengar _senpai_ suka padaku dan benar-benar berterimakasih atas tawaranmu. Gadis lain pun pasti akan tergoda. Siapa yang bisa menolak." lanjutku.

Kakashi naikkan sebelah alisnya, tampak percaya diri.

"Tapi, maaf..." Aku kembali melakukannya, "Sudah ada orang lain yang kusukai." Aku kembali menjadikan dia sebagai alasan. "Karena itu aku tak bisa menerima perasaanmu." ucapku pada akhirnya selalu menolak tawaran cinta yang lain. Aku pasti benar-benar seorang gadis bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bisa berbahagia bersama orang lain.

Diam sesaat. Kakashi terlihat terkejut. Tapi dia lekas bersikap biasa, "Hahaha, begitu ya. Jadi aku ditolak. Perasaan seseorang memang tak bisa dipaksakan." desahnya kecewa.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Paham betul maksud kalimat itu. "Maaf ya." lanjutku, agak tak enak hati.

"Ah, tidak. Aku mengerti. Dan kurasa aku pun tak berhak menanyakan siapa orang yang kau sukai itu, kan?"

Aku hanya tersenyum pahit. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi." pamitku seraya membuka pintu mobil. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

"Ya, santai saja." ucap Kakashi. "Aku harap kau tak jadi menghindariku karena hal ini."

"Tentu saja tidak." balasku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ehm, aku doakan saja semoga hubungan kalian lancar. Kau, Haruno Sakura dan orang yang kau sukai itu... Dia pasti orang yang hebat ya!" lanjutnya kemudian.

"He'em." Aku tersenyum menanggapinya, "Iya, aku harap begitu."

Aku lambaikan tanganku saat mobil Kakashi melaju pergi. Dan menghela nafas ketika sekelebat bayangan Sasuke terlintas di benakku. Memikirkan bagaimana hidup sang Uchiha itu sekarang, aku sendiri pun tak tahu.

 _Hei, Sasuke... Apa kabarmu baik-baik saja? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Apa kau bahagia? Siapa orang yang ada di sampingmu kini? Apa kau masih ingat padaku seperti aku mengingatmu?_

Rasanya ada begitu banyak pertanyaan terlontar, keluar dari rasa penasaranku tentang dirinya. Aku ingin tahu banyak hal tapi percuma saja, karena tak akan ada jawaban untuk semua itu. Dan semakin aku memikirkannya, justru aku merasa semakin sengsara.

"Ayolah, sampai kapan aku terus seperti ini?" desahku lelah, "Sasuke bodoh. Jahat. Menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya masih membuatku galau padahal kau sudah tak ada lagi di sini." gerutuku kesal. Setengah miris pada diriku sendiri. Menyadari tak ada gunanya aku mengeluh seperti ini.

Tapi jujur saja, aku tak tahu alasannya kenapa aku masih menyimpan perasaanku terhadap Sasuke. Mungkin memang aku terlalu mencintainya, terlalu mengharapkannya, ingin bersamanya dan ingin memilikinya. Rasa cintaku berlebihan. Atau mungkinkah karena takdir di antara kami belum selesai? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Walau rasanya aku pun tak berhak mengharapkan hal itu.

Saat di hari perpisahan itu, aku masih berharap ada sedikit keajaiban terjadi. Siapa tahu Sasuke akan berubah pikiran. Dan seperti dalam kisah drama percintaan, pasti akan sangat mengharukan bila dia berlari mengejarku, memelukku dan berkata bahwa dirinya tak jadi pergi. Haha, namun sayang hal itu sama sekali tak terjadi. Kebahagiaan yang hanya sebatas ilusi. Orang itu pergi. Benar-benar pergi. Jangan berharap melihatnya kembali. Hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Sudah lama selesai.

Sebentar kuangkat pandanganku menantang langit kelam malam. Tampak suram tak berbintang. Namun perlahan setitik noda putih kecil melayang kian mendekat. Terasa dingin saat itu menyentuh hidungku. Kembali kuperhatikan lagi ternyata mulai tampak butiran-butiran lembut salju lain berjatuhan. Aku tertawa kecil saat mulai menangkapnya dengan tanganku. Menyadari bahkan dalam kegelapan sunyi seperti ini sekali pun masih ada bagian indah tersembunyi. Membuat perasaanku kini perlahan berangsur baik. Ada aura positif yang terpancar.

"HUH, HAAAAH!" terakhir kalinya aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali berjalan santai dengan perasaan ringan menuju mansion tempatku tinggal. "Semangat, Sakura!" ucapku pada diri sendiri.

...

Sambil bersiul-siul menyenandungkan lagu kesukaanku, kumainkan pula gantungan kunci yang kuputar-putar di jari telunjukku. Melangkah menaiki satu per satu anak tangga...

 _Tap_

 _Clang_

Langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti, bersama dengan jatuhnya kunci kamarku bergemericing membentur lantai keramik. Tubuhku seketika membeku. Memandang tak percaya apa yang ada di hadapanku sekarang.

Tepat di depan pintu kamar apartemenku sosok orang itu bersandar. Tubuh tegapnya berbalut mantel jaket musim dingin berwarna gelap, segelap onyx yang bergulir balas menatap emerald yang tak berkedip saat menyadari kehadiranku. Dia mulai menurunkan kedua tangannya yang semula dia hangatkan dengan nafas putih berasap agar tak membeku. Memperlihatkan dengan jelas rupa wajah tampan yang kuingat. Meski tak lagi dengan tatanan rambut ciri khasnya yang mencuat ke belakang, tapi potongan acak rambut raven itu sedikit panjang dengan poni menyamping menutupi sebelah matanya. Aku tahu dengan pasti siapa dia.

"Hei." sapanya singkat.

"Kkk—" Aku sampai tak bisa berkata-kata sekarang. Aku pikir aku sudah gila. Yakinkan apa yang kulihat hanya ilusi akibat dari pikiran kacauku yang sesaat tadi terlalu mengenangnya. "Kau-kenapa—ba-bagaimana bisa—tung-tunggu—ini tidak mungkin—" Aku sampai terbata.

Kujambak helaian merah muda rambutku. Menekan kepalaku keras-keras. Menutupi wajahku. Membenamkan diri sesaat. Mencoba mengontrol pikiranku agar kembali waras. Tapi saat aku angkat wajahku dan berulang kali mengerjap, aku tahu apa yang kulihat ini nyata.

" _Okaeri_." kata Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Dia ambil kunciku yang tadi terjatuh. Melihatnya sedekat ini, begitu dekat sampai aku benar-benar bisa menyentuhnya, aku masih saja setengah tak percaya. "Dari mana saja kau jam segini baru pulang?" lanjutnya.

" _Okaeri_..." gumamku seraya mencengkeram ujung syal biru yang melilit di sekitar lehernya dengan tanganku yang masih gemetar. Tak kusangka dia masih menyimpannya bahkan mengenakannya sekarang di hadapanku.

"Hn?"

"Kau pikir siapa di sini yang sebenarnya pulang?!" lanjutku setengah menjerit.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, lantas menarikku perlahan ke dalam dekapan. Meredam tangis yang seketika tumpah. "Kalau begitu... _Tadaima_ , Sakura." bisiknya kemudian.

"Hmmph," Aku katupkan bibirku sesaat agar tak terisak. " _Okaeri_ , Sasuke- _kun_." balasku sambil menangis dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

Terkadang aku dulu bertanya-tanya, seandainya suatu hari nanti Sasuke pulang, apa yang akan aku lakukan? Aku mungkin akan menangis. Ya, aku menangis sekarang. Aku mungkin akan tersenyum. Ya, aku tersenyum sekarang. Aku mungkin akan memeluknya erat. Dia dalam pelukanku sekarang. Dan kembali bertanya padanya...

"Kenapa kau datang lagi? Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku saat kulepaskan dekapanku.

Sekali saja aku ingin mendengar pengakuannya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Cinta pertamaku. Orang yang kucintai selamanya. Meskipun telah banyak luka dan air mata, tapi sosoknya pun sumberku bahagia.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum miring. Menatapku lembut. Bibirnya perlahan terbuka, hendak berikan jawaban. Jawaban yang kuharapkan selama ini. Setiap kali aku bertanya apa dia mencintaiku, sebenarnya Sasuke...

 _Tap_

Dia sentuh dahiku dengan dua jarinya, "Jangan tanyakan hal yang membuatku bingung."

 _Huh, masih saja sama._

"Ayo cepat ajak aku masuk. Aku nyaris mati membeku menunggumu di luar sini dari tadi." lanjut Sasuke.

Aku menatapnya sebal, "Siapa yang suruh kau datang tiba-tiba. Kau bahkan tak pernah mengabariku selama enam tahun." gerutuku sambil membuka pintu kamar apartemenku, "Kau tahu darimana aku tinggal di sini?"

"Hn." Pemuda tampan itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kita bicarakan semua sambil minum cokelat panas ya..." kataku dan mempersilakannya masuk.

"Beri aku ekstra tomat juga."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, sungguh rindu dengan pembicaraan ini. Tidak. Aku sangat rindu dengan semua ini.

"Baiklah, aku beri tomat, tapi kau harus jawab satu pertanyaanku." tawarku, "Katakan, Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kau mencintaiku?"

Malam ini waktu seakan kembali bergerak. Memutar adegan yang telah disela jeda begitu lama. Apa Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan, menyelesaikan kisah cintaku yang pertama dan terakhir? Perasaan yang kuberikan hanya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang tak balas mencintaiku. Mungkin aku masih bisa mendengar jawaban itu. Sekali saja dari mulutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

...

...

...

 **TAMAT**

...

...

...

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Ihihihihi... akhirnya bisa juga bikin fanfic ke-2 _special event_ **Banjir TomatCeri** **2015** \\(^o^)/ senangnyaaaa...

Kali ini rada nyesek ga? Hehe, moga _feel_ -nya dapet ya. Walau agak maksa-maksain dikit, hehe. Buset dah, ini cerita konsepnya udah lama sejak zaman dahulu kala, wkwkwk (masukin unsur curhat :-P) dan baru sempet digarap sekarang. Tadinya mau dibikin _multi chapter_ tapi eh ternyata bisa jadi _one shot_ (walau panjang bingiiiit) moga ga bosen deh ya bacanya.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah baca. Silakan seperti biasa, komen saja kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan :D Sampai jumpa lagi di fanfic lainnya.

Oh iya, kalau ada yang bingung kenapa ada ' **The End**.' dan ' **Tamat** ', yang The End itu bagian dari kalimat prompt yang saya ambil untuk kontes ini :D

 _Sign,_

FuRaHeart –(^-^)/

[120715]

* * *

...

 **OMAKE**

 **-garing-**

 **Mending jangan dibaca, beneran :3**

...

"Sasuke, kenapa kau selalu bilang bingung setiap kali kutanya apa kau mencintaiku? Jawabanmu itu justru yang membuatku bingung." gerutuku kesal.

"Habis aku memang bingung."

"Kenapa?"

"Hn." Sasuke terdiam, tampak sejenak berpikir. "Aku tak bisa bilang yang sebenarnya. Lidahku terasa kelu setiap kali aku ingin katakan kalau aku mencintaimu."

"EKH?! Tapi barusan bisa." Aku senang sekali mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya, "Ayo bilang sekali lagi, katakan kau mencintaiku!"

"A-aku men—ish, sudah kubilang aku tak bisa mengatakannya!"

"Tch, kau ini... bilang saja kalau kau malu padaku." cibirku.

"Sudah jangan dibahas lagi." kata Sasuke jengah, "Cepat berikan tomatnya padaku, Sakura!"

Aku merengut, "Tidak."

"Sudah, cepat berikan!" bentak Sasuke. "Kalau kau manja, fanfic ini juga tak akan selesai."

"Bilang dulu kau cinta padaku."

"Sakuraaaaa..." geram Sasuke.

Dan kami terus berdebat, sampai sang _author_ malas melanjutkan :-P

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah cepat bilang, Sasuke. Bilang sama Sakura kamu cinta dia." kata si Fura sembari toel-toel dagu Sasuke.

Dan kemudian _author_ menghilang, dibakar api _amaterasu_ -_-

Bhahahaha... *gaje


End file.
